Oggy Has Kittens
}} Oggy has Kittens is the 71st episode of Season 2, and was remade as the thirty-second episode for Season 6 under the title Oggy Cat Trainer. Plot Episode starts: After Oggy is clipping his toenails, he heard barking noises behind the trash cans that the cockroaches make a barking sounds to scare the kitten. He was very terrified to them. Then, the cockroaches laughed at him and Oggy swats them with his flyswatter. Then, when Cat is saved, he goes to Oggy and he acts very sweet on him. So, Oggy decides to adopt him. And when they're in the house, he pours some milk in a bowl. And Oggy shows that it is milk, it's a cat's favorite drink. And Cat instead jumps at it rather than drinking it. Oggy was shocked, he told him that it's not how he do it. So, he picks him up and puts him down, pouring some milk again into the bowl, sits down like an actual cat, then meows, and drinks the milk the way cats do as Cat watches him. Then Jack came, He opens the fridge to get some milk. But he found Oggy, still drinking milk. He meows, then notices Jack. So he came to him. Then Jack drinks the milk, wipes some on his face, and left, leaving Oggy behind. And Oggy takes Cat to the knitting room so he could show him that cats love to play with yarns. He shows Cat that is yarn , a cat's favorite thing to play. So he throws it over and shows Cat that he can play with it. But he dosen't know so Oggy shows him. But after Oggy kicks the yarn by accident while playing with it, he jumps out downstairs, injuring him. Cat wondered it. Then Oggy takes Cat to the kitchen, demonstrating him to play with a tin foil ball (due to him being too small to the yarn earlier). So Oggy throws it again in a simple way. So Cat jumps to it, jumps around it, touches and plays with it. And after he kicks the yarn by accident while playing with it, he safely catches it using his mouth. Oggy was very proud of him. Then he eats the ball, making Oggy shocked. And he told him not to eat it. But however, he told him that he can eat mice of Mouse. Next, they went to a door that Oggy shows Cat on what cats secretly do. So he scratches one side of is butt smoothly as Dexter was shocked. Then while he's doing it, the roaches appeared and smashed the door to his tail when it was close to there. Oggy felt it as Cat meows at him with a smile due to thinking that he's very mad at him. So he rubs him underneath his head smoothly to calm him down. Then, they went to the roof, onto the pipes as Cat meows as Oggy told him to keep quiet as he walks onto it very roughly, which makes Oggy told him not to walk through it. But he told him the he can jump onto it. And as Oggy jumps on it, on side of the pipe below him broke, almost crashing him to the ground as he holds onto it. Then when he grabs onto another pipe and holds onto it, it was broke again as it crashes onto a tree and lands onto a nest, squishing eggs of the mother bird, beating him up and Oggy shows a picture of a bird to Cat. He told him that he must be angered at it. And he said yes as Oggy says OK. Then Oggy shows Cat the litterbox. So he picks him up and puts on it. Then Cat looks back on Oggy and looks on the litterbox. He runs around it as Oggy wonders. Then, when he stopped, he was messed up as he smiles at Oggy and jumps out of it. Then Oggy told him that it's not the way. So he shows him how by stepping into it, sitting on it and peeing on it (like cats do) as Cat watches it. Then Jack came, again as he passes through Oggy and Cat, getting some milk again. Then he looks at Oggy as he shocked that he was there, holding his pee and looks at him. Then Jack shocked as he drink milk, wipes some on his face, and fastly walks away as Cat looks at him while Oggy was holding his pee, waiting for Jack to leave. And Jack said that he's too old for it as he left. And Oggy finally finishes is peeing. Next, there was a picture of a bulldog that Oggy shows to Cat as he told him that dogs are bad. So he shows him that he must be angry at it by samplizing to be angry at it. And as he finishes, he told Dexter that if he gets it. Then he gets it. So he hopped onto a window, jumps onto it, and checks outside. Then, he get shocked at Bob while he's pleasently watering the plants, making him very angry at him as he goes to him. Then Oggy laughed and shocked. And when Cat is now onto Bob (behind him), he roughly scratches his back several times as Bob felt it and shocked, making Oggy shocked too as Bob looks this back and wonders that how did it happen. Then Cat went to the hose that Bob was using, making holes on it. Ripping it out as the water splashes on Bob's face. Then Oggy was scared as Bob came, thinking that it was him who did it so he beats him up. Then while Oggy and Cat are walking on hallways, the roaches laughed as Dexter heard it. So he came to them, gets angry at them and beats them up as Oggy watches it. Then when he stopped, he eats them, swallows them as he burps (not true) and surprises Oggy as he was happy at it. Then Oggy gives him his diploma as Cat stands up and hands it, Then Oggy shows him his own flyswatter as a special prize, so he gave it to him. And as Cat leaves, he waves goodbye to Oggy as he waves goodbye too. He is gonna miss him very much as he weeps and Cat leaves. When he goes inside his house, into the kitchen, he got shocked at the litterbox because the roaches were there, shivering as the episode ends. Gallery download (2)u.jpg dexter.jpg images (1)y.jpg download7.jpg images (4)7.jpg download (1)7.jpg images4.jpg download ().jpg Oggy Cat Trainer 1.png Oggy Cat Trainer 2.png Oggy Cat Trainer 3.png Oggy Cat Trainer 4.png Oggy Cat Trainer 5.png Oggy Cat Trainer 6.png Oggy Cat Trainer 7.png Oggy Cat Trainer 8.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)